


【剧版韩叶/邱叶】故人心12

by outinsgf



Category: The King's Avatar电视剧全职高手
Genre: M/M, 电视剧全职高手 - Freeform ×
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outinsgf/pseuds/outinsgf
Summary: ABO清水?? 叶妲己反噬文~
Relationships: 剧版邱叶, 剧版韓叶
Kudos: 6





	【剧版韩叶/邱叶】故人心12

**Author's Note:**

> ABO清水?? 叶妲己反噬文~

12.  
颇难得一场性事，面对叶修的焦急，韩文清只能把人先制伏在怀里，不让叶修火急火燎的挑逗。

" 直接来呀 " 叶修偏偏看不得韩文清理智地琢磨着，咬着耳朵发浪，摸上韩文清檔部，又不甘于布料的阻挡，伸手进去把弄着，他手法十分灵巧，韩文清一会儿就变得粗硬。

" 会受伤…"  
以往韩文清事前的开拓或前戏总是给足时间，不让叶修有一丝丝勉强，叶修享受归享受，但也常常觉得自己没有那么需要伺候，这次几番打乱韩文清怜香惜玉的节奏，韩文清念头一转便扯下叶修内裤，边抓着叶修浑圆的臀部，顶进他跨间要硬干，叶修被粗暴些对带才惊呼了一声，不自觉有些瑟缩，他也自知并没有那么快能容纳韩文清。

" 虚张声势 "

韩文清俯下身吻了吻，叶修乖巧的回吻，唇齿纠缠一番后细细往下吻到韩文清的锁骨胸膛，韩文清麻痒到了心口，却没有那股挠心挠肺，有时他自己也不明白，仔细瞧着叶修洗澡后还微微湿润肌肤和发梢，白皙精致与以前并没有甚么不同，眼睛，他不能看那双眼睛。

" 还急吗 "

" …急 "  
" 但你轻点 "

叶修就是想证明，他是独独偏爱着韩文清，独独对韩文清有需索。荣耀偷心贼甚至叶妲己这样的谬称害他不浅，因为叶修不甘心做任何人的omega，不应该是任何人的omega，所以除了叶修的健康，其他一切韩文清都愿意纵容，他可以只当叶修的一条退路，用这样的心甘情愿来换叶修最后的选择，用"不是爱人"来让叶修不受困情感的责任。 

"我不会像那些人那么粗暴 "

叶修点点头，韩文清对他的好他都知道，其实不管温柔或粗暴 "…啊 " 

"疼 ? "

大抵是产后的叶修常常幻听，但门确实虚掩着。

"布丁睡了吗…？"

韩文清话不多说起身锁了门。

"睡了。 "

"布丁睡了"是韩文清沐浴出来时，叶修启动房事的第一句话，叶修平常挺浪，关键时候反常的扭捏，忽地就不自在，以前韩文清其实特别享受叶修这样不明讲的害臊，彷佛做爱不是稀松平常的例行，彷佛他们不是生理的合作伙伴，彷佛叶修对他真正情动，跃跃欲试欲言又止，然后被操弄的终于淫荡不能自持。

但现在，这些就变得没那么稀罕，或许他们都已经有孩子了，或许在韩文清眼里，叶修就只是一个美丽的人，做爱是不错的体验，也只是他的责任和彼此的用处，没有甚么惊喜或情怯。

叶修试着沉溺在肉体的欢愉里，两人没有丝毫草率敷衍，也没有婚后的乏力，韩文清会低头啃咬自己敏感的颈侧，舔舐自己的耳垂，还有近乎窒息的接吻，像是很用情也很亲昵，但韩文清不看他，叶修甚至端起韩文清的脸，但韩文清更在意他肉体的反应，不肯注视他的眼睛。

叶修躺在韩文清怀里。不知道想补偿或证明甚么，这场性事十分持久，叶修累得半死也睡不着，他伸手在韩文清胸膛抹了抹汗即止，没有再挑逗，气息还喘着。

" 开心吗… "

韩文清在叶修的发顶轻轻吻了吻，叶修就耐心等等，其实这些问题都没有那么难。

過會兒还是没有动静叶修才又轻轻催促 " 回答 "

对韩文清而言，答案确实很简单，只要叶修开心，他就愿意开心，但韩文清不知道叶修的心情，所以只能无解的沉默。 

" 你呢 " 或是直接要解答。

"我不知道" 叶修的声音还喘着 "我想要你开心… "

" …但我在猜，你也在猜，好像谁都不痛快 "

" 睡吧 " 韩文清还把叶修往怀里搂的紧些。

"我们这样，还有意思吗…" 叶修声音平淡，语气缓和，他累了，只由着性子说，也顾不得别人舒不舒坦。

他以为韩文清的心事他总是知道的，然后他错了，然后他也不敢知道。

"…如果，跟我在一起让你这么难受，那就没有意思 " 能说实话的时候，韩文清就不会犹豫太久，他觉得自己好不容易适应了叶修的规则，叶修却要从心底叫嚣着不满意，不是叶修逼他这样的吗。

逼他一如承诺中的理智克制，他像样的安排起来 " 如果我们分开，布丁的…" 

"我没有说要分开 "

"…我没有说 " 

" 睡吧…老韩。"

叶修翻身睡了，韩文清把边灯拉暗。他其实没有要放走叶修，所以才拿布丁当余地，不是对叶修余情未了，是最近的事让他想起了邱非，叶修也不会让邱非满意的，如果叶修现在不好受，换做邱非也只会让叶修更难过。

这段关系里，叶修话讲在前头，韩文清承诺在前头，但他们一路走来，叶修似乎比想象中需要他，叶修似乎爱他，在叶修想怀孕的时候更对他百般讨好示弱，韩文清就信了，小心翼翼地越过了那条线，开始对叶修有所管束，计较着叶修与他人的接触，那时他确实爱着叶修。

韩文清以为占着标记叶修的先机，他总算成了叶修唯一的选择。可他这些表示却换来叶修怀孕后对他躲闪，换来叶修的不适和早产都对他隐瞒，而接到消息时布丁已经出生将近一个礼拜，看到陈果抱着布丁的照片时他才明白，布丁是叶修的，而叶修依旧不是他的，他在叶修的生命里，还是那个必要的，摆设。

所以现在叶修的示弱他不愿意信了，他给叶修他该给的，其实叶修开心就好，不用好像很执着于他。


End file.
